mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
PichuBanana
Sheila-Sama-15/PichuBanana is best known as the creator of Malice Mizer MMD Models and Kamui Gakutto (Kamui Gakupo's Twin Brother) Models,models to Castlevania Games and Models to the anime Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate/Hellsing: The Dawn. She is also a VOCALOID Producer and in her actual times,she is works in the Blue Eyed Samurai Project with her friend JRoqqs25 (Jhunie Antonnete A. Roque best known as Chihiro). History her MMD Job was started In 2011,her first models are re-coloured models until her inactivity in 2 years (July 2013-August 2015),later in few months later,she changed editing way,downloading model parts from DA to make new models and leaves the recoloured models way,using textures (eyes,hair,skin and clothes) and puting more accesories to make a good result,since 2016 until present. Model Policy * Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt * Model data can be used only by the MikuMikuDance software * Do not redistribute model data * Models are not to be for commercial use. * Models are not to be used for videos with scenes of violence, sexual material or slander. Models Malice Mizer Models * Kami - Au Revoir Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Illuminati Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Append Butterfly Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - N.p.s n.g.s Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Illuminati 2.0 Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Magnet Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Verte Aile Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Yukata Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - Mokuro Attack Outfit (PichuBanana) * Kami - T-Shirt and No T-Shirt (PichuBanana) * Mana - Beast of Blood Outfit and Base (PichuBanana) * Mana - Verte Aile Maid Outfit (PichuBanana) * Mana - BlackPijama Outfit (PichuBanana) * Mana - Christmas Black Outfit (PichuBanana) * Közi - Au Revoir Outfit (PichuBanana) * Közi - Baseball Player Outfit (PichuBanana) * Közi - N.p.s n.g.s Outfit (PichuBanana) * Gackt - Au Revoir Outfit with and no coat (PichuBanana) * Gackt - Verte Aile Outfit (PichuBanana) * Gackt - Christmas Outfit (PichuBanana) * Yu~Ki - Beast of Blood Outfit (PichuBanana) * Yu~Ki - Verte Aile Outfit (PichuBanana) * Yu~Ki - Count Dracula Outfit (PichuBanana) Vocaloid Models * Hatsune Miku - Snowgirl Outfit (PichuBanana) Castlevania Models * Genya Arikado - Aria of Sorrow (PichuBanana ) * Alucard - Symphony of The Night's Append Outfit (PichuBanana) * Alucard - Symphony of The Night's No Coat (PichuBanana) * Richer Belmont - Rondo of Blood (PichuBanana) * Richer Belmont - Symphony of The Night (PichuBanana) * Richer Belmont - Append Outfit (PichuBanana) * Trevor Belmont - Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III (PichuBanana) * Trevor Belmont - Append Outfit (PichuBanana) * Simon Belmont - Append Outfit (PichuBanana) * Sypha Belnandes - Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III (PichuBanana) * Stella Lecarde (PichuBanana) * Loretta Lecarde (PichuBanana) Hellsing Models * Schrödinger - Normal Uniform (PichuBanana) * Schrödinger - Excidium Uniform (PichuBanana) * Rip Van Winkle - SS-Untersturmführer Uniform (PichuBanana) * Rip Van Winkle - BDM Uniform (PichuBanana) * Rip Van Winkle - Suit Version (PichuBanana) * Tubalcain Alhambra - OVA III (PichuBanana) * The Captain - With and No Coat (PichuBanana) Fanloid Models * Kamui Gakukko - Venomania Dress (PichuBanana) * KAIKO - Venomania Dress (PichuBanana) * Zatsune Miku - Venomania Dress (PichuBanana) Other Models * Michael Jackson - Military Prince Outfit (PichuBanana) * Judith - Malice Mizer's Verte Aile Movie (PichuBanana) * Wakeshima Kanon - Red Lolita Dress (PichuBanana) * Getsu Fuuma - Getsu Fuuma Den (PichuBanana) Category:Creates models by editing